Push and Pull
by Ramin Girl
Summary: They meet one night at the Café. She pushes against his walls of indifference. He tries to pull back, afraid of her intentions. No one knows how long that'll last, though. Modern AU
1. The First Meeting

The first time she approached him, Enjolras was reading at the Musain while the rest of Les Amis talked and drank (Grantaire did most of the drinking). He had been sitting in the corner of the table, a little bit away from his friends so he could drown out their voices and concentrate on his book.

Next thing he knew, he heard the chair next to him slightly creak with the weight of another person. "Whatcha reading there?" he heard. The voice was scratchy and low, but it most definitely belonged to a woman. When Enjolras finally looked up, he was met with eyes the color of charcoal and a curious gaze. The girl (she couldn't be older than seventeen) had long jet black hair and a sharp face. She was wearing a large red-faded trench coat that hid her entire frame from view.

"Nothing that would interest you". He hated being interrupted and let it show in his answer, but she didn't seemed disturbed by his answer. He flickered his gaze towards his friends, but no one was paying attention to the both of them. "Did you need anything?" he asked with restrained civillity. He just didn't have time for another one of those silly girls who would follow him around and try to flirt with him because, according to them, he looked **_hot_**.

The stranger responded with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Name's Éponine. I'm a friend of Marius. I already know who you are, Monsieur", she declared when she saw him opening his mouth to introduce himself. "You're the boy with the pretty words". She smiled at him. _Boy?_ he thought, offended, but Enjolras also noticed how her eyes glowed with that smile, like stars in a moonless sky. "I've been listenin' to your speeches, and I thought I'd come by and introduce myself".

"That is most uhm… kind of you, mademoiselle", he said, but internally he added, _and unnecessary and very untoward_. "However, I am a little busy at the moment, so…". That was code for _leave me alone_. Éponine just snickered and said back "No one's stoppin' you". She made no move to go away. Enjolras tried to ignore her, but her stare was most unsettling. It wasn't until Marius called her name and asked if she was ready to leave that she moved from his side. "Gotta go, Monsieur. See ya later." She actually winked at him. She waved at the others and then she was off with Marius.

_What a nightmare_, Enjolras thought. He settled back into his chair, content to be alone again, and lost himself inside his book.


	2. Breakfast at Musain's

Their next encounter happened one bright Saturday morning, one week after the first. Enjolras had gone to the Café for breakfast (Musain's waffles were legendary and he loved their chai tea). He had sat down on his usual table and set up his laptop so he could continue working on his essay while he was there.

When the waitress finally arrived to take his order, Enjolras couldn't believe his ears when he heard her say with her scruffy voice, "Are you ready to order, monsieur?" For a moment, Enjolras was left speechless. There Éponine stood, wearing a black t-shirt and some really old jeans.

When he finally came to his senses, the only thing that that came out of his mouth was, "What are you doing here?". Éponine only smiled, apparently amused at his confusion, and replied "I'm workin', see?" She waved the little notebook in her hand and pointed at the blue apron on her too-thin hips "Since when?", Enjolras tried to hide the perplexity in his voice, but he had certainly never seen her there and he was one of the most regular clients of the Café. "This mornin', actually. Chetta needed a hand, and Marius," her smile widened, "told 'er I was perfect for the job."

"Well... That, that is all right, I suppose." Musichetta was the owner of the Café, and she could read people like a book. That's why she always let Les Amis hang out in her Café; she knew they weren't real trouble (most of the time).

After an awkward pause, Éponine asked, "So, what will it be? Those other customers won't waiter themselves, ya know" After Enjolras placed his order, she left in the direction of the bar. When she returned, Éponine tried to engage him in small talk ("Whatcha writing? Is it for college? Is it another one of your speeches?"), but Enjolras wasn't interested. When she finally caught on, she sighed and left again.

She didn't return until he had finished with his food. _Thank god_, he thought, too shaken about her working at his favorite place to care that he had been rude. _It's best that I don't encourage her, or she'll get the wrong idea_. It's not as if he had something against the opposite sex, they were just so... complicated.

She brought his check and cleared his plate and tea mug without so much as a word. He understood it as a hint: _you've eaten, now go away_. It wasn't until Enjolras stood up and walked towards the door that she acknowledged him again with a, "See ya around, Monsieur!", but he didn't even waved back.

When she approached his table to clear away his check, she saw he had left an extra $5 dollar bill as tip. She shook her head, smiled, and pocketed the money. Gavroche would certainly benefit from the Monsieur's good heart.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so bear with me just a little longer. Tell me what you think about it. I'd love to hear your opinion. I'll try to update every three days, if inspiration strikes and school lets me.


	3. Games

When Éponine set her eyes on Enjolras again, it was a hot Thursday evening. It was her day off, but Marius had convinced her to go back to the Café with him. France was playing against Spain for a place in the World Cup, he'd said, and all of Les Amis were going to watch the game at the Musain. Apparently, football matches between France and Spain were legendary and the reputation of the French people was at stake.

Although Éponine had protested she didn't care about football, she hadn't been too hard to persuade. The alternatives were to either stay at home and watch the paint of her room peel off the wall, or go to Montparnasse. And Montparnasse was _definitely_ not an option.

When they arrived, Les Amis had already set up camp in various tables put together in a sort of semi-circle. The game had just started, but they were already yelling at the flat screen. Courfeyrac and Grantaire were the loudest of the bunch, with their faces painted red, white and blue. The only one that wasn't paying attention to the game was their marble leader, who was trying to read another book (Éponine noticed his eyes would flicker to the screen in irritation every now and then).

While Marius settled between Joly and Jehan, already deeply engaged with the game, Éponine took the left seat next to Enjolras. It seemed like the seat was always empty; she wondered if the others did it on purpose to avoid any of his lectures on education or government corruption. Although she hardly knew them, she also wouldn't put it past them.

Since it seemed he was just going to ignore her (again), she decided to interrupt his reading (Éponine took pride in her ability to break his concentration) "Not a fan of _Les Bleus_, monsieur? I thought you would love anything that had to do with your precious Motherland". At that, Enjolras grimaced and raised his eyes from his book. "I just don't see why anyone would spend millions of euros on someone that kicks a ball for a living." Éponine grinned at his answer. _How predictable_, she thought. Instead of voicing her thoughts out loud, she took to teasing him. "Well, there are worse ways to earn money." She would know. "Besides, not everyone cares about the homeless and the hungry, monsieur" She said that with a smirk.

At that, Enjolras frowned. He didn't have the energy to fight, so he snapped at her. "It just… is not my cup of tea, all right?" He had had a stressful day and he didn't need or appreciate her attempt to ridicule him. They regarded each other for a moment, one curious and the other displeased. They had completely forgotten about the game. At a particular loud angry shout from the others, Éponine finally spoke in a quiet voice, "And what is your cup of tea?"

The question was hardly innocent, but Enjolras looked confused. "What do you mean?" He wasn't sure if she was still teasing him. Éponine smiled wickedly at his confusion and raised an eyebrow. "I think you know exactly what I mean" When his confusion didn't seem to abate, Éponine continued, never taking her eyes off of his. "So, which do you prefer? Girls? Boys?" A pause. "Both?"

Enjolras was so flustered at her questions, he was left speechless yet again, his mouth slightly hanging open in shock. He recovered soon enough with a stammer. "I,I do not think tha, that is any of your business." Éponine laughed heartily at that; this game of hers had just become _extremely_ interesting.

Unknowingly to him (perhaps not so much to her), they had come so close, their noses were almost touching. When he finally realized the closeness, he blushed a deep red. He could almost count the little gold stars in her dark eyes. She realized his eyes were a mix of light gray and green, like mist over a field. Making an attempt to put some distance between them, Enjolras started to move his head back. When she noticed, Éponine chuckled and followed his movements. "Come now, don't be shy. I promise to keep your secret."

Enjolras, nervously trying to escape her gaze, moved his body so far back that he lost his balance and fell from his chair with a heavy **_THUD_**. Everyone turned just as Éponine's loud cackles filled the Café. "I think I got my answer, monsieur." Les Amis were so stunned at seeing their fearless leader on the floor, they didn't even know how to react until Grantaire's guffaws joined Éponine's laughter. "Apollo has fallen! The world is coming to an end!

Mortified at his friends' peals of laughter, Enjolras got up from the floor and gave them his most vicious glare. "I believe I'll be going now." His voice was quiet, but his ire was felt by all. All except Éponine, who was still snickering. "Come now, monsieur. Don't take yourself too seriously; let me make it up to you". Enjolras, however, had had quite enough. He quickly gathered his things and made his way to the door, but not before he heard Grantaire say to Marius, "Marius, you have excellent taste in friends. I love her already" and to Éponine, "Sit by me, mademoiselle, so you may tell me the tale of how you managed to get our great leader off his high horse".

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I know I said I would update every three days, but school made things complicated and then I had trouble with the way I wanted this chapter to go. All in all, I'm quite content with the way it is. I hope you like it too. Your reviews, as always, are most welcome

PD: I did some research on the French football team and they aren't supposed to play until March, but I moved the match for your entertainment.


	4. Here comes the King

Chapter 4

Here comes the King

Enjolras' self-imposed exhile from the Musain lasted two weeks. He managed to have meetings with Les Amis at his or Comberre's place, even if they were cramped and the food and drinks were infinitely more inferior. When teased by his friends, he gave excuses such as "We needed a change of scenery to come up with new ideas for the protest against cyber-bullying next month" even though their ideas and concept art for the posters were amazing, or "I believe we are more productive in a quiet space" when Grantaire and Courfeyrac were specially whiny about said change of place.

In those two weeks, Les Amis had apparently become best friends with Éponine without his knowing. Every member of the group had at least one anecdote or another with the willowy girl. whenever there was a lull in the conversation during a meeting, they would spend (waste in his opinion, not that anyone cared) at least 30 minutes talking about her.

That was how Enjolras found out that she was now Grantaire's drinking buddy ("She almost beat me last time!") and Jehan's latest inspiration for his poem ("Her dark eyes hold secrets and treasures alike/ you must uncover her secrets to reveal the treasures inside). Their anecdotes also included, but were not limited to, that one time she and Courf went to Euro Disney ("We bought Mickey and Minnie ears and everyone said we made the perfect couple"), the day she went along with Comberre to a bookshop for some new used books he wanted to find ("She took me to this bookshop cramped in a small dark alleyway and we spent hours there"), and the night she and Bahorel got into a fistfight ("Her right hook is terrific!").

Tired (and curious) of hearing so many things about Éponine, Enjolras finally managed to make his way to his favorite Café one Monday morning. The excuse he fabricated to anyone who asked, including himself, was that he missed the previously-stated-legendary waffles. He tried (and epicly failed) to avoid meeting Éponine's gaze while he moved to his usual table.

When Éponine saw him enter, a knowing smile appeared on her not-so-thin-anymore face. She moved to the other side of the counter and disappeared into the backroom after whispering something to the other waitress in the front.

So as to look busy, Enjolras took a menu form the table and started to peruse it. He already knew what he was going to order, but it didn't hurt to see if there was anything new (another excuse). It wasn't until heard a plate and a mug being placed at his table that he looked up.

"I haven't ordered anything yet", he said stiffly. Enjolras was being deliberately obtuse and they both knew it.

"I already know what ya like. There's no use playin' shy" Éponine seemed to be fighting the urge to smile at him. "So… I haven' seen ya 'round . Did ya miss me?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes at her attempt to flirt (_was she flirting with him? He never could tell_). "I was busy." Was all he had wanted to say, but added with a shrug "and I missed the waffles".

Éponine laughed loudly at that. "'Course ya did… Well, holla if ya need anythin'. These other tables won' serve themselves". And she moved to the next table.

Enjolras watched her go. With a sigh of content, he turned his attention to his waffles and began to eat.

Halfway through his meal, he got a text from Comberre. He was so focused on answering, that he didn't notice someone was standing right next to him until the person spoke.

"Ya gonna finish that, m'sieur?" What Enjolras saw surprised him. It was a boy no more than 12 years old with dirty (literally) blonde hair and big blue eyes. His clothes were crumpled and brown spots and holes could be found on his blue shirt and green shorts.

All of the boy's attention was focused on his half-finished waffles. Enjolras stared at the boy for a little while longer and replied, "No… Go ahead. I've had my fill. Sit".

The boy was only too happy to oblige. He sat down next to him and wolfed down the waffles. When he finished, he gave one happy sigh and relaxed against his chair.

Enjolras watched him for a while and then asked, "What is your name?" He'd never seen the boy in his life, but something about him struck him as familiar.

"Gavroche", the kid answered. "But ev'ryun calls me King." He smiled a big smile that showed the gaps in his mouth.

Enjolras was amused at Gavroche's statement. "Do they now? And why aren't you at school, 'King'?"

Gavroche stood up and declared, "Who needs school, anyway? Not me. I'm King, remember?"

Just as Enjolras was about to start about the benefits of an education, Éponine shouted, "Gavroche! Whatcha doin' over there? Come 'ere!" The self-proclaimed King smiled goodbye and hurried to meet Éponine.

Interested, Enjolras watched them converse with quiet voices. In the end, Gavroche kissed Éponine's cheek, said "Later, 'Ponine!" and dashed out of the door. He caught a glimpse of other boys outside running after Gavroche, their "King.

When Enjolras called Éponine over for the check, he asked her about the boy. "Tha's m' little brother, Gav. Always in trouble" she said fondly.

"Isn't he supposed to be in school? It's Monday." Enjolras was very interested in knowing why a kid would run around the streets instead of going to school to learn.

Éponine laughed at that "Nobody tells Gav what to do. He wouldn' listen either." She appeared to be proud of her brother's rebellious streak.

Enjolras decided not to give his opinion on the matter and asked, "Well… how much is it?

Éponine just shook her head knowingly and answered. "This one's on me." When Enjolras look puzzled, she explained with a roll of her eyes "For last time? Makin' ya fall of the chair?"

When he only harrumphed and said "yeah, well… it was no big deal. No need to apologize" She smiled the biggest smile he'd ever seen her give to him. Her whole face lit up and the starts in her dark eyes sparkled. "Whatever. In any case, I have a feeling ya don' hav' money to pay".

When he began to protest and reach for his wallet, he noticed it wasn't in his pocket. Éponine managed to look apologetic when she returned his wallet said, "Sorry 'bout that. Gav didn't mean to cause troubles for ya. Old habits die hard and all that."

Enjolras look perplexed for a second, trying to figure out how or when did the kid took his wallet, but he was at a loss. When he opened it, he saw that the money was gone, leaving everything else intact. He sighed and said, "It's okay. I'm not mad."

He got up and stood just inches away from Éponine. She looked up at him and gave him another smile that took over her whole face and brought a light upon her eyes. "Thanks ever so much, monsieur. Come back soon!" she called after him, while he only grinned and waved goodbye back at her.

* * *

I'm back! Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. My life is a whirlwind right now and I've just had the time to write this. Hope you like it! Thoughts and comments are appreciated.


End file.
